My Fair Cohorts: high school is but a dream
by DG and Reed
Summary: AU How did these students in this very room get to know each other better than they knew themselves? Laughing, talking, and touching each other's hearts in ways they never thought possible? You find that that one intimidating stoic girl at school to be quite funny at heart and HUMAN, the laid back dude, you always known to be may have permanent scars... BBRae. Robstar. T for lingo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Teen Titans, nor anything of DC**

 **My Fair Cohorts: Chapter 1**

Kory Anders and Garfield Logan were both eating their weird concoctions of food, chowing it down ever so sloppy. Kory had her wild cherry sorbet on top of two big egg rolls, Gar had two chilled pieces of light Tofu on a salad with some dressing that was a mix of raspberry vinaigrette and mild buffalo sauce.

The gang looked like they wanted to puke from the astounding smell of their food. Kole Weathers, one of Kory's closest friends was a weird one but Kory beat her by a little on the weirdness. Kole didn't find her cricket pizza very good anymore, neither did Gan and Tavis find their beef stew and carrot soup all that good anymore either. Ryuko, the quiet one out of the group had his Oyakodon become cold, not eating a bit of it.

Gan normally would've asked to have some of Kory's food considering he did like trying new things, and he was sort of a big eater himself but the last time he did that Tavis nagged to him all week about how he shouldn't eat other people's food. "Bro, it's disgusting, you're just asking to get a transmitted disease," he had said.

Tavis had searched up online all the various diseases from eating or drinking from other people's food or drinking out of someone else's cup. Making his brother become more cautious now about germs.

"Kory, Gar, do you guys know what you're eating?" Kole asked, eyeing their plates; clearly disgusted. Her face expression saying it all.

The tan girl laughed and offered a bite to the light haired girl. "Here, try some. It's really good."

Kole not wanting to say no, or yes either, fidgeted slightly in her seat.

"Uh, well-"

"It looks disgusting Kory," Tavis interrupted, "unless you want to get sick or have the runs you shouldn't try any. It seems like it tastes like shit."

Kory looking hurt continued to eat not saying a word, her head bowed down, while Garfield pated her reassuringly on the back. "It's alright Kor, Tavis might not like what you're eating. You hate carrots but he eats carrots soup."

Ryuko shook his head at the yellow-haired boy, mumbling some kind of wisdom-like quote under his breath.

Kole took a big bite of her pizza not saying a word, taking a cricket off her pizza she popped it into her mouth.

Gan elbowed Tavis giving him a cross look.

"Ah, Gan!" Tavis exclaimed, "that hurt!"

"Yeah, well it hurt when you said that to Kory."

Tavis scowled at his brother. "Sorry, it's just-"

"Don't say sorry to me," Gan said, "say it to Kory."

The group of friends gave the hot-headed egotistical teen boy an expectant look.

"Sorry, Kory... It's just that poor Kole doesn't know how to apologize and I was only speaking for her."

Kory smiled and giggled brightly. "It's alright Tav, I'd rather have someone be honest towards me than dishonest. At home, in the village of Tamaran we all learn to be quite candor. Besides, I should bring Tamaranian pistachios instead of this. I can clearly see you all hate the smell, I honestly admit it's not all that pleasant."

Gar shrugged and held up his container of salad. "I'll have to admit. I had to pack my own lunch this morning since Rita-who normally makes it-and Steve had to attend an important meeting. So, my lunch doesn't really look that exquisite but it tastes good."

"Why couldn't Larry make it for you?" Asked Ryuku, who had thrown away his lunch in the nearby trashcan.

"He needed full concentration in his office to study for the exam to get into flight school." The blonde hair boy replied grudgingly.

"Speaking of taking exams and things, I have something to tell you all."

Everyone turned and looked at Kole with confused face expressions. "What is it?" They all asked in unison.

"Okay..." She took a deep breath smiling brightly. "I'm joining band, the School Band."

"Why?" Asked Tavis first, slightly bemused.

"You know, it's something new. I need to try new things." She looked up as if she were dreaming. "Besides, if I become extremely talented at playing anything... I could actually really become something."

"Aren't you already good in science?" Asked Gar, closing the container of his salad, "I mean you have the highest grade in life-science and other sciences I can't remember. You just want to join because?-and what about catching up. You're not exactly in the right grade to start band."

"I'm a fast learner..."

"Yeah, and you're the one that needed a fire-extinguisher in home ec," Tavis remarked.

"You aren't exactly a strong chess player," Ryuko said in thought, his head tilted to the side.

Kory: "The Tamaranean Anthem is something you still can't recite even though it's been almost a year since I've been teaching you it."

Gan: "I tried teaching you the drums and you can't play a simple rudiment."

Gar: "You can't really pronounce and remember five animal names in Latin..."

Kole flustered, took a big bite of her pizza chewing awfully loud, swallowing it she replied indignantly, " those things aren't really my cup of tea, and besides the things you guys say I can't really learn, they're not exactly interesting."

"Yeah," said Tavis, "and soon band won't be 'interesting.'"

Kole sighed loudly. "I need to go make up some work in English. See you guys later."

And with that, Kole threw her pizza in the trash walking away quickly still feeling quite inconclusive.

The group of friends gave each other accusing looks; obviously feeling bad about what they said to their quirky friend. Maybe they shouldn't have followed "the truth will set you free" motto then.

The friends finished their lunch in silence before exiting out of the cafeteria to get to their classes early.

Rachel watched Gar leave the caf cursing to herself quietly for not approaching nor talking to him. She could've said anything like, "hey Gar!"(too random.) "Hello Gar, you look quite handsome!"(too flirty.) "Did you get the answer to number twenty in Biology?"

Yeah, she could've asked that.

For several months now it had been her top priority to become friends with Garfield Logan.

At first when she talked about him a lot to Toni she thought it was just because he was in biology. But no, it was because she clearly found interest in him.

She didn't have a crush on him, or so she told herself everyday, even though he had the cutest smile, brightest blue eyes, and quirkiest personality, she did not find romantic interest in him at all. And that was pulled aside to the fact she was interested in someone else romantically.

1\. Malcolm Chirring.

2\. Jason Todd.

She was more interested in Malcolm but she found Jason to be a cute young man though. Despite Jason being older than her.

Rachel took a couple more bites of her rice before throwing it in the trash. Cursing quietly in her head she walked to the courtyard where she was supposed to meet Richard, her cousin.

Even before her first-Aunt and his third-Uncle married they had been close. They had met at a summer-camp five years ago. And their family members had gotten married a year and a half ago.

Walking in the hallway she saw that Donna; one of Rachel's acquaintances was smiling because Roy Harper-the guy who gets detention almost everyday-was standing by her talking to Wally West, the school's photographer.

Truthfully, if a boy had been that close to Rachel (Roy's arm was touching Donna's) then she perhaps would've been smiling too, considering she's never really gotten close to a guy she "likes likes".

Roy's arms were crossed, leaning against the locker, his foot against the locker, he was talking to Wally, the school's photographer, oblivious to the grinning-blushing girl beside him.

Rachel thought that crushing on someone was a waste of time. Why should someone be worried about if a person is crushing on you or not? Too complicated.

Reaching the courtyard door, she looked down at her wrist watch. Ten minutes until the five minute bell rings, she thought. She opened the glass door and saw Richard memorizing a speech he had to give to his peers at an assembly this afternoon at 2:00.

"Hey Richard!" Greeted Rachel. She walked over to him and sat down on the bench.

"So, did you talk to him?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Yes, he knew about her little found interest in Gar. At first, he was bewildered at the idea but then he started to understand his friend when he had newly found interest in Kory Anders. It was just a pure coincidence that the people they were 'interested'. In a friendship kind of way. Were exchange students.

"No, he was talking to his friends... I-I couldn't just approach him and say "hi, so how's it goin'?!" She waved her hand, a bizarre smile spread right across her face mockingly. "Not exactly a good way to approach people."

Richard nodded, thinking intently. His eyes immediately brightened when he came up with a thought. "What about you ask him questions?"

Rachel gave him a quizzical look. "Are you-"

He continued, "seriously. You know how questions can be conversation starters... I don't think it would be all that random. It does make progress..."

Trailing off, the raven haired boy looked down at his lap, his fingers fidgeting.

She noticed this. "Richard, did you try this method before?"

"Yeah, I actually tried it last week."

"And what happened?"

"Well, you see," began Richard, "Kory needed help on her English homework and I insisted on helping. After I was done showing her how to do her book report on 'The Great Gatsby' I decided to ask her what it was like in her village Tamaran. Which led her to tell me about how there is a an on-going war near her village and how alleys of the enemy army have invaded it, making Tamaran their own. Changing the structure and authenticity of Tamaran."

"How long did it take for her to explain all of that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Richard rubbed his eyes sighing deeply. "Ten minutes, and she said it with great detail making it thirty minutes more on the ongoing topic using some words from Tamaran I could sort of decipher. English, is something she needs to still work on."

"It wasn't all that bad, just ask her more questions that are answered curtly or semi-shortly."

"Yeah, I guess I'll just have to try that next time."

The pair remained sitting quietly the last five minutes in deep thought before parting ways to get to their classes. They still had hope for Operation Friendship but it was dwindling little by little.

* * *

 **Author's Note : okay, this is AU once again. Titans are in highschool. If Raven(Rachel Roth) seems a little OOC, I'm sorry. I sort of don't like how Raven's depicted in AU fanfics especially high school ones. She's either gothic or cynical but I think there should be more to her than that. So how she's depicted please don't bash it. Also, Gan and Tavis is Thunder and Lightning and you should know the others, there fore the others should be familiar. I don't know I grouped together Starfire(Kory Anderson), Beast Boy(Garfield Logan), Thunder(Gan Williams))Lightning(Tavis Williams), Bushido(Ryuko Orsono)and Kole(Kole Weathers) Just read more to understand, it'll get more interesting... Hopefully. Also, while I'm finishing A Couple Mistakes, I'll work on this story too. Plz review, fave, or follow. I've actually uploaded this before but I got bored with it and deleted it. **

**-DG, out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Character Verification :**

 **Tara Markov/Terra**

 **Khloe Moth/Kitten Moth**

 **Baran Flinders/Mammoth**

 **Jason Todd/Red-X**

 **Angie Templar/Angel**

 **Kyle Wilkins/Kyd Wykkyd**

 **Malcolm Chirring/Malchior**

 **Mikron O'Jeneus/Gizmo**

 **Jay Hex/Jinx**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Teen Titans, nor the characters.**

 **My Fair Cohorts : Chapter 2**

The gang met up in the hallway to walk to the auditorium together. It was 2:00 and an assembly was called into order.

They now walked together down the hall to the school auditorium.

"What do you think the assembly will be about?" Gan asked.

"I don't know," replied Gar, "it could be about drug awareness, even though red ribbon week is still a couple months ahead. So maybe it could be about firearm safety since hunting season is coming up in different states, sadly."

Gar obviously hated hunting season. He thought it was cruel to shoot innocent animals who had homes and families, dreams to fulfill.

"The assembly we had in the beginning of the year has already passed so... I'm out of ideas too," said Kole who had already forgiven her friends for what they said at lunch. They were only being honest and she did remember Kory's words of wisdom; she would rather have them be honest with her too, than dishonest.

"The school staff is just wasting their time, since half the students here will end up either on drugs, working at a fast food restaurant with too many health violations, dead, unsuccessful, and wanted for killing someone. The world nor Jump City isn't really all that safe or full of ambitious people anymore," Tavis remarked.

Getting engulfed into the crowd of other high schoolers the group of friends continued walking to the auditorium still in skepticism of what the assembly will be about.

"Hello, fellow Jump City classmates," a dark haired boy greeted on the stage. Talking into the mic standing before a podium. "you have all been gathered here today for Anti-Bullying. Bullying has been a serious issue for all teens in America. We, as a student body, should prevent that. We should all start by..."

"A. Waste. Of. F—cking. Time," Tavis said leaning back in his seat even more bored already.

"See, that's the boy who talked to me last week. I explained to him about the problems of Tamaran, talking about the heads of butts who have mangled my beloved motherland," Kory commented quietly to her friends.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Asked a female voice. Gar turned around and looked up to be staring at a girl who wore a dark purple turtle neck, skinny jeans, and blue motor boots with studs. She had dark hair and dark blue eyes.

Gar, his face full of surprise was at a loss of words. An intimidating girl, who was gorgeous in no denial, was asking if he minded she sat here. Beside him? Yeah, and she needed permission from him.

"Uh, no I don't mind you can sit here." He smiled nervously.

He remembered: the girls name is Rachel Roth.

Kory smiled brightly at Rachel, waving with galore. She loved meeting new people.

Rachel waved back. A faint smile on her lips.

After the dark haired boy left the stage a couple students walked onto stage, all dressed in white t-shirts, black jeans, and plain white sneakers. It was Cheerleading Captain: Tara Markov, Baran Flinders remorseless wrestler on the wrestling team, Khloe Moth: step-sibling of Tara's who was co-captain of the Cheerleading Squad, Jason Todd: leader of Student Council, Angie Templar: the school announcer, Kyle Wilkins: Angie's boyfriend. They all were on different sides of the stage except downstage.

Jay Hex then appeared on stage dressed in all black standing next to the American flag with a stoic expression.

"More than a thousand kids in America get bullied everyday," She began.

Khloe stepped out in the middle of the stage and starts walking very slowly, books in her hands she looked side to side, looking timid and embarrassed.

Jay continued. "It's torment and aggression that can take place anywhere."

Jason then stepped out on the centre of the stage holding an improvisation of a phone to his right ear.

"Yeah, I hate you you little piece of trash I'd wish you die!" He hung up the imaginary phone putting it back in his pocket. His expression was furrowed and angry.

After he stepped back to where he was standing awhile ago-still having an angry face expression-Tara then stepped out. When Tara stepped out she immediately pushed Khloe to the ground.

The audience gasped in surprise.

Jay rolled her eyes in annoyance; restraining herself from saying out loud how stupid this was. First off, these group of kids in the skit really did bully and she had been a victim. Second, she knew they really wanted to do this skit because they wanted every student, or the whole student body to feel sorry for each and every one of them and praise them for how committed and great they "acted."

And to Jay, that was bologna.

Tavis rolled his eyes. "This is really bogus. Tara has pushed people to the ground! And Khloe, or Kitten-whatever she goes by bullies just as much as Tara does. Stupid piece of-"

"Bro," Gan interrupted, "it's not that stupid. Maybe, they... Uh, maybe they're seeing how it feels and they feel sorry now?"

Tavis shrugged. "You sound like Kory, are you listening to her philosophy?"

"Hey!" Kory said, clearly offended had overheard the conversation, "if you care to know friend Tav and Gan, I think this is all hypocritical too, considering Khloe and Tara had tried to trip me the other day in home economics while I was taking my freshly baked strawberry cake to the fridge, but thankfully I was watching my walk-or step, what ever Americans say, and before my ankle met her foot I stepped over slightly and my cake and myself made its way safely to the fridge."

Before Tavis could say a snarky reply Gan patted Kory on the back. "That's, uh... Good."

Kory beamed. "Thanks Gan! That really means-"

"Shh!"

The gang of friends looked over to where the "shh!" came from. It was Mikron O'Jeneus who eyed and glared at them.

Mikron was known as being the student bodys' handyman because he had every makeshift weapon you could find, he knew the monitors password to the school system, and he was highly skilled in combat video games. Despite the geekiness in all he did he also sold illegal things; that's why he was popular and known amongst students. Sort of like an Oracle, but then not so much like an Oracle.

Tavis shrugged. "like we care to be shushed, this is a ridiculous skit."

Gan felt flustered and ashamed especially when shushed. "I'm really sorr-"

"Bro, if you say sorry, you'll be sorry you said sorry," Tavis muttered under his breath to a specific someone which was his fraternal twin brother.

Gan sighed in annoyance holding a dead-pan staring contest with his brother. He could be very obedient toward his sibling but sometimes he thought enough was enough.

Kory stared in puzzlement at Mikron for she sort of thought he looked like he belonged in the elementary school located north of the city.

"Uh, Mikron, why aren't you at the-"

"Crud muncher shut up!" He went back to watching the stage where the group of teens were still performing, the student body still watching in intent.

Tavis shook his head. He leaned over and patted Kory on the shoulder who looked, pissed.

"Kor, don't take that to heart he's just a stupid fifth grader!" He whsipered it loudly and made sure Mikron was listening too.

Mikron turned his attention on Tavis once more, "You listen here you little..."

Then an argument broke out between them. Tavis of course wasn't going to stop it since he always liked getting the last word, and Mikron wasn't stopping anytime soon since he most certainly hated to be called any grade he was too smart to be in. And' fifth grader' as Tavis put wasn't going to slide.

Ryuko grinned in amusement because he knew wisely for Tavis that he needed to back down quick.

For 1) Mikron owned all sorts of weaponry. 2) weapons can lead to any kind of violence at school and Mikron's known to bear grudges.

Sighing, the young not forthcoming friend came in. "Tavis."

Tavis continued to argue with Mikron not acknowledging Ryuko or had not heard him. He liked etting the last word as stated.

"Tavis."

Tavis turned to his Japanese friend who looked irritated. "What?!"

"Maybe it's sensible if you don't fight with Mikron."

"Why? He called me a-"

Ryuku explained the reason.

Kole laughed in amusement. She was a person who was awkward and laughed at things easily like this. Tavis was still arguing with Mikron, Gan was telling Kory how to ask questions without sounding rude, Ryuku had sighed irritably trying to keep his cool; his left eyebrow raised.

Kole scanned the auditorium looking for one person in particular.

Joey.

She met him at lunch to discuss possibilities of her to join band. He told her she looked natural to be a flutist, he could just feel it. Or at least that's what he told her. On a note book piece of paper anyway.

She even turned her head and looked behind to see if he was there and surprisingly, and a fluster for Kole, he was sitting behind her. He was signing to Mal Duncan who was known to be a great instrument player in Band. He was rumored to be auditioning as a drum major but continues to be head player in the brass section.

Before he could see her looking or staring she turned around to be staring at a lot of students who were looking and facing-her? Nope, it was her and her cohorts.

The friends looked up at the stage realizing Tara, Khloe, Baran, Jason, Angie, Kyle, and Jay were staring down at them with annoyed, irritated, angry face expressions. Though, hell or high water Jay Hex could care less. She was digging her finger nails as if that was the most interesting thing in the world.

Kole was more puzzled then embarrassed and mortified.

Tavis looked T-offed. Gan was in wonderment on why the attention was on them now. Kory smiled calmly as if this was normal. Ryuku slid down further in his seat thinking how staring was rude and how everyone should get back to watching the skit, And Gar, including Rachel, were in wonderment like Gan, why all the attention was on them now.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for faving, following, and reviewing. I know this chapter is left on bit of a cliffhanger, but trust me. Next chapter is chaotic (somewhat).**

 **Replies :**

 **AStudyinEsmeWho : Thanks, I'm glad that you like how I write Raven. :D**

 **3Coze : I'm so glad you caught on to that. Rachel pretty much does like Gar, but she won't admit that. And I'm pretty sure Gar doesn't like her yet, especially when he finds her intimidating. I'm glad you liked last chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **MrRayney : Well, I hope to keep this story very promising. Im so glad you have reviewed. Thanks.**

 **\- DG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Teen Titans. Credit goes to creators and DC Comics.**

 **My Fair Cohorts: Chapter 3**

 **#####**

 **#####**

Garfield Logan looked around the auditorium aimlessly like he was looking for an answer but really, he just wanted to walk out and never look back because this was all stupid. _Why couldn't everyone just stop staring?_ he wondered. But then again he had realized his friends had been talking and doing things while the skit was going on, so maybe the answer was more obvious than he thought.

"Excuse me," said Khloe using a microphone, "were we interrupting something?"

The group of friends including Rachel gave each other looks as if exchanging a silent message between each other because truthfully; they had a thousand replies.

"What do you mean?" Gan asked as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Him being the first to speak was surprising in a way since Tavis was the most expectant to.

Khloe stared Gan down like a Lion and its Prey. The funny thing was Gan was bigger than Khloe yet she seemed to intimidate him a little. A smidgen.

Khloe was known for being a perfectionist. She wanted everything done her way, exactly her way, nothing outside the lines. She shoved the microphone into Angie's hand and stormed down the steps from the stage. Students and her group of friends were in shock. Some things Khloe did were unpredictable. So when Jason tried to stop her it only resulted in him getting shoved out of the way.

Making her way down the aisle to the group of friends she stopped where Gan was, eyeing him down. She sighed frustratingly shaking her head. Then to everyone's utter shock she slapped him across the cheek extremely hard. Albeit Gan didn't let out a cry of pain; he was screaming inside while rubbing his cheek furiously.

Everyone let out sounds of shock whispering to each other. The room was surprisingly calm, but suspenseful.

The principal had been at a meeting, it was most of the teacher's planning hours so only the gym and art teacher managed to come and supervise the assembly. One problem though, they could've cared less. Art teacher Angela Hawkins, Miss Hawkins, had earbuds in both of her ears reading a book titled: the Art of Phobias, whilst Mr Gardner the gym teacher was (possibly) smoking a cigarette outside behind the field house.

Jay's eyes lit up. A lightbulb blinking on above her head she grabbed the mike enthusiastically from Angie's hand and began speaking.

"As you may all see," said Jay, "this is a prime example of bullying in real life situations. And this seems to come natural to Khloe Moth. Which automatically means she's a bully!I'm not trying to bombard her with actual accusations but this is an Anti-Bullying assembly for crying out loud."

Everyone didn't know what to think. The group of individuals were smiling and laughing knowing very well Khloe Moth was in deep deep water.

Jay smiled knowing the auditorium had grown quiet from what she said. The moment she saw Richard Grayson walk onto stage she began to talk once more.

"See, Richard!" She exclaimed pointing at him. "If you have anyone to report for bullying it should be Khloe."

Jay knew this was so unlike her but she knew that this was payback time and a moment to finally get a point across. She was simply being herself, speaking out loud, saying something she felt valued confidence for saying.

Jason Todd laughed shaking his head, arms crossed. Even though he sniffled a laugh he was angry. Khloe, one of his good friends were being berated, and from Jay of all people. The moment he decided to walk over to Richard and tell him that he shouldn't berate Khloe for one mistake someone yelled out in the audience.

Khloe ran out of the room in tears had been humiliated.

The person who yelled out in the audience had been Mikron O'Jeneus. "Hey! I've just been bullied by him!" he said. His finger was pointed at Tavis who was a little caught off guard by the sudden accusation.

"He verbally bullied me, he called me a little fifth grader!"

Now there were a few audible giggles but everyone else looked over at Tavis, a smirk visible on his lips.

Richard retrieved the mike from Jay and began to speak into it. "Mikron, we didn't see him bully you. What if you're lying? Is there any witnesses?"

Mikron looked over at the row from behind. Toni Mornetti and Isaiah Crockett sat the closest from where Tavis and Mikron were arguing, surprisingly they shook their heads at the dwarf sized being. Maybe they heard the arguing but they didn't see it. There's a difference.

Mikron sitting down in defeat Richard continued to speak.

"See, even if he had been bullied or not... We know for a fact that Gan Williams has been physically bullied by Khloe Moth, she so, apparently slapped him."

Tara frowned upon all of this. During the skit she noticed Gar her ex-boyfriend talking to Rachel Roth. It never really occurred to her that Gar could get over her fast and start liking someone else. It wasn't the way they were talking, Tara's presumption was about the way he looked at her. And Tara Markov didn't like that.

Shaking her head and her eyes watery she walked to backstage. No one hadn't noticed her demised look and exit because there was still a stir in the auditorium. Whispering, laughing, and talking.

Jason sighed in frustration. This wasn't fair to his friends, to his committee. They worked hard to finish this skit and he was going to finish it all right. Everyone made mistakes, and so Khloe had slapped Gan, Gan himself should've seen it coming.

He walked over to the ebony haired boy who was smiling in triumph.

"Hey, Richard," said Jason Todd carefully. He cautioned himself steadily while talking because he sort of had anger issues and he didn't want to take that 2 month class again.

Richard smirked at him. "Yeah?"

Jason grabbed the mike from Jay-who Richard had given it to at that moment-and spoke into it having the student bodies attention while still talking to Grayson.

"So," he began, "if I were to push you like this - Jason pushed him hard resulting in Richard to stumble a little - would that be considered bullying?"

Richard laughed bitterly. "Jason do you really wanna do this?"

"I don't know, who's the bad guy here?"

He pushed Richard again and it resulted in a scuffle.

"Ahh!" He yelled in agony. "You son of a bitch!"

Jason had been pushed haphazardly by Richard off stage. And his arm looked to be turned in another direction.

Everyone grew quiet. Students gawked at the stage. Aware Adult supervision should be needed. Miss Hawkins had fallen asleep and apparently Coach Gardner was no where to be seen.

Each individual probably most likely thought in the back of their minds this was ridiculous. In what was a nice anti-bullying skit turned into reality show drama right on stage.

Richard had almost gotten a Baran Flinders knuckle sandwich but Victor Stone, a known science-tech fanatic around school, who ought to join the football team because of his build, stood defensively in front of Baran's target.

"Cool, man," he said. "Don't be so brutal." Vic was staring at Baran's fist.

"WHAT?" Baran shouted, "he broke his arm - he pointed at Jason who was getting dragged off to the nurses office by Kyle and Angie - and you're telling me to be cool about this?"

Victor shrugged. "All I'm sayin' is Jason didn't get shot... You're overreactin'"

Before Baran could punch the living day lights out of both Richard and Victor, Principal Rouge walked in and she did not look happy.

"Well, well. For what do you all have to say for this catastrophe?"

 **####**

 **####**

"Did you win?"

"Yes, I practically broke his arm."

"Okay, do you have detention now? Do I have to pay for any medical bills?"

"I don't know Bruce, I think I have to serve detention for a week..."

Richard had been sent to the Principals office for 'fighting'. It didn't really bother him but the little it had because he was probably kicked out of student council. He had really wanted a good college resume, hopefully Rouge wouldn't add anything bad to his file.

He called Bruce who could've cared less.

Unless his grades were plummeting and he was getting beat up there wasn't any worries. Bruce knew the kid could handle these type of situations well.

After Richard hung up the phone he sat down and leaned back looking up at the ceiling praying to dear God his school record wouldn't be effected. He rested his eyes for awhile until he felt a sudden touch on his arm. His body jolted, his eyes opening quickly and sat up.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Asked Kory with a quizzical face expression. She was staring into his eyes as if she were trying to figure him out.

Richard sighed in irritance. "Yeah, I'm fine. A little frustrated, but fine."

Kory clapped her hands excitedly. "That's good! Are you acquitted?"

Richard was a little dumbfounded at the redhead's choice of word but impressed as well.

"Uh, not exactly. But it's nothing too serious, I have detention."

Kory leaned in awfully close. Kissing length close. Causing Richard to blush madly.

The Tamaranean oblivious, had a quizzical face expression. "So, does that mean you'll be detained?"

Not making eye contact he answered. "Yeah, somethin'... like... That."

"Kory?" Gar said walking into the office. He stopped short looking between the two. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, we weren't... Doing anything." Richard said slowly. "She was only asking me a question."

Kory stood up quickly from the chair and turned to her left to face him. "Well, have fun in detention, I don't recall you telling me your name or I just don't remember. What is your name?"

"Richard Grayson."

"Bye Richard, see you in English."

Gar continued to smirk between the two. It had looked to him like they were caught up in the moment. But whatever.

Kory had brought the ice pack Gan had been using back to the Nurse's Office but had stopped when she saw Richard and decided to talk to him for awhile. She had decided self-consciously that he was a decent guy and she didn't really know but she suddenly took a sort of liking to him.

As Richard saw Kory, along with Gar leave, he smiled. It diminished once his name was called to go inside the Principal's office.

 **####**

 **####**

Rachel walked into biology. It had been an eventful day filled with lots of news. She didn't know her foe would be Tara but subsequently she was. All because she had been having a nice conversation with Gar. She had heard they dated a couple grades back but wasn't that in the past? It's not like she liked Gar anyway, she had a crush on Malcolm.

Sitting down at a table she examined her boots that had seen better days. They were scuffed up from the assembly when all the students were rushing out of the auditorium, some fooling around, while others were hurrying to classes once the bell rang, and others pulling their phones out texting madly and talking about the events that took place on stage.

Walking in the hallway still in with the crowd of students she had been shoved and thrown against the locker. She looked out in front of her, and her eyes locked on Tara who gave her a chastised smile before going back to chatting aimlessly with Angie. Raven frowned and shrugged off the encounter. Walking to her locker she spotted Garfield Logan passing by with that familiar lime green back pack of his. She waved and he waved back smiling at her.

Putting her literature book and her book bag in her locker she took out her biology book faintly smiling. It was rare for her to actually talk to Gar. It was sort of like an occasion, talking to him in the auditorium and getting a wave from him in a day was very special. One step closer into actually becoming friends.

Their conversation had been quite simple actually. It had been about a camp they've both attended. She hadn't really cared for the camp and he actually loved attending it.

"It's like everyone at the camp automatically thinks the swimming pool is some sort of bath tub because when they get out of the swimming pool having a foul oder; it's a mix of an indescribable stench and chlorine. They can't take showers?"

Gar chuckled shaking his head. "Wow Raven, I never noticed any stench. Has your cabin ever had to run any laps?"

"No."

His eyes widened at the reply. "Wow, you must've had a good cabin because my cabin had to run laps before we ate breakfast. It sucked."

But sadly the conversation could not continue because it had been put to a halt when Kitten had acknowledged their row.

Opening her text book she had an epiphany that angered her to know that Gar Logan and her could potentially be the best of friends but the realtionship itself was going to be conflicting. She had a feeling in the back of her mind that it wasn't going to be all that easy in becoming friends with Garfield Logan. She would have to work for it.

When she saw him enter the room she was crossing her fingers mentally hoping he would sit at her table because he was walking in the direction her table was in. But sadly, he made a detour to the left of her table where Gan Williams sat and took the seat beside him.

Rachel turned around and stared into her textbook trying not to show how she truly felt at that moment.

 **####**

 **####**

Jay kept her cool. The whole student council telling you you're off the council can piss a person off. Even though she hated every breathing second of being in the club she had felt important. She'd joined the student council because Angie-her so called friend-had suggested she join, reason being she had seemed fit to be in the student council.

Her position in student council were two positions combined: commissioner/social chairperson.

It had been fun participating in fundraisers and helping students out after school in tutoring and other school activities. Truthfully, she'd been the one mainly out of student council able to do those things and make time for them. Of course with the exception of Richard, he was helpful, but he joined kind of late...

Everyone else had excuses. Even if anyone else were up or available for the job they'd hang out at the Community Center goofing around or acting grumpy like it were a waste of their own time.

Jay was passionate about what she did in student council and Jason could be too but he was busy all the time. He had excuses and he was the head.

Now, when you have Tara Markov and Angie Templar kicking you out of student council you'd be frustrated like Jay Hex was.

"It's just..." Tara said, "you've created bigger problems in the student council that can't be overlooked, I'm sorry Jay but everyone's agreed to let you off student council."

"Here is your things." Angie handed her a box full of some of her belongings. Her face expression was apologetic.

Jay snatched the box away from her and hurriedly left the room. Tears poured down her face as she walked to her locker.

 **####**

 **####**

Wally West held his Nikon in his right hand as he ate a Honey Bun out of the other.

Walking down the hallway he saw a girl who had dark hair with dyed pink ends crying. She was taking items out of a box she'd been holding and throwing them in her locker irritably.

"Shit. That's what this is..." She was mumbling to herself wiping at her tears. "Yeah, Tara... You're a freakin' whore that needs to be let off on a guy..."

Wally smirked walking towards her. "You look like you've been dumped."

"Yeah, dumped by the student counc-oh, hi Wallace." She wore a blank face expression, feeling a little embarrassed he'd caught her crying.

He couldn't help but cringe slightly at the use of his birth given name. To him it always sounded like Walrus.

"What up Jay, you okay?" He smiled brightly leaning against a locker. "Hey that rhymed!"

She shook her head and sighed in annoyance. "What do you want Wally?"

The redhead had a face expression of mock-Hurt, putting his hand to his chest. "I'm hurt to know you'd think I'd want something from you, I'm talking to you as a friend."

"If I were your 'friend' this wouldn't be the second time this on-going school year you've talked to me," Jay said matter-of-factly.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck staring at the floor. "Jay, I know we've not spoken for awhile but I'm reaching out to you as a friend. Why were you crying?"

"Yeah, and I'm replying as a stranger. It's none of your business."

Jay crammed the card-board box into her locker and slammed the locker door shut. Seeing Wally's defeated look she shook her head and walked away leaving him dumbfounded and saddened.

Following a couple minutes after, Wally still stood there in the hall,dumbfounded wanting to cry.

After a little while the end-of-the-school-day bell rung and the halls began to crowd and Wally straightened up his slumped posture, put on another devil-may-care smile, and walked to the the yearbook staff meeting that happened everyday after school.

For all you readers who may have gotten a look at some of the students' lives at Jump City High, what are their lives like at home or outside of school?

* * *

 **Author's note: Well, I'm going to be done with the school setting for now, I will then do home settings. There will of course still be the high school setting- ah, well just wait and read. Also, I'm really glad that my story so far isn't like other stories in the crowded high school AU genre. Because when I do read teen Titan high school AU fics, I wonder about the forgotten characters and why such story lines are overused. Really, thank you. Thanks for faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Replies :**

 **Artemis Raven Courtney : Would you believe me if I told you I've seen a skit like that before? People are so hypocritical these days. More bbrae coming your way! :D**

 **JP-Rider : I've read your words really carefully, and I understand. Rachel's dad will most likely be out of the story. I'll mention him maybe a couple times, but he will not be such a focus or rift maker. Tara will most likely move schools, and Kitten...well, she'll probably detest the storm bros. and to answer your question, I don't really know if there is originality these days...:( but you have given me an idea. Highschool will be what high school is. I'll hope to embody some true high school-ness into this fic; The main good and the main bad. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

 **MrRayney : I genuinely hope that this story won't become so predictable. If anything, there will be similar elements to some of the characters compared to canon counterparts; I'll try to clear steer of anything eye rolling. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you like this story. :)**

 **-I want the characters to still be likeable and for there to be coming of age.**

 **-DG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, or anything else that needs a disclaimer.**

 **Part 1**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kory at home**

Kory stared out her bedroom window looking at the stars, listening to Tamaranean pop music that was blaring out of the speakers of her silk worm looking Doc in station. She'd hate to know what Koma was doing out so late at night, it disturbed her in so many ways possible.

Why did their parents have to die? She asked herself this question constantly. More questions followed: why did the only person her and Koma could look to as a father figure die so suddenly? Why did Koma have to grow up so fast? Why wasn't she fortunate when it came to family?

Hearing the distant blare of a police siren she looked at the bright stars smiling. Everyone in Tamaran used to do everything involving stars. There were festivals under the stars, weddings under the stars, religious gatherings under the stars, plenty of things under the stars.

People of Tamaran loved stars because they represented a sign of hope. A sign of hope that things would change in a good way. If day continued to turn into night and life was in a whirlwind right now, it told you regardless of those things, bad things, you should keep faith. When the sky is so dark and lonely at night things eventually brighten at the spreading and sign of stars. Stars practically meant that things happen for a reason. They will always be there for you.

She looked at the apartment from across her window staring at it, wondering who lurked inside of it. Their curtains were drawn over their window.

Therefore, she shut her bed-room window drawing her purple curtains back to it's original position. Tonight she would decide to go ride her bike around Jump for awhile. It was only 7:30, she could make it back at an hours stretch. Opening the divider that separated her and Koma's sleeping areas or make-shift bedrooms, she grabbed her pumpkin colored bubble coat, tied her hair into two pigtails, put on her yarn cap ready to face the chilly fall weather. Before she left she put away the remaining HappyGlorph loaf on a plastic plate, under the stove-light after reheating it so Koma had something to eat when she came home from wherever.

Kory climbed out from her bedroom window jumping down on the hard cement ground. Once the chilly breeze hit her body she had second thoughts about having only her thin cotton pajamas under her outerwear. Looking up at the apartment window she made sure it shut by the wind.

She always left the small apartment room by going out the window because outside the small apartment room were blue-collared workmen and prostitutes who came from Arkham, Dakota, Steel, and Gotham. They were the crazies, drunks, hoes, crackheads, and gang bangers who lived in the apartment building as well.

Walking around a corner of the apartment building she walked over to the bike rack to see her familiar orange bike that looked drastically dated as if it belonged in a 70's classic film. Kory remembered a year ago when she begged for Galfore to buy her a bike. He had smiled gently and laughed that hearty familiar laugh of his and replied:" sure thing! you and your sister know I would go to the moon and more for you." After that been said he would give her one of those familiar grizzly bear hugs.

Kory wiped the tear that brimmed her right eye. She at that moment had witnessed a distant memory. She got onto the bike, put her hands on the handlebars and descended into the city, a chance she was finding her way somewhere, maybe she would stop by Kole's, Gan and Tavis's, or maybe just ride.

 **Kole at home**

Kole was scared. Terrified. She knew her father was experimenting with Vertigo again. She hated going over to her father's house because he would do substance abuse.

After he'd take her to get something to eat and come back to the house, he would go back into his room doing something unknown.

Kole ate her sweet-potato fries while watching a rerun of some 90's show. At first she didn't notice it on the table but when she accidentally knocked her Brisk over on the table she ran to the bathroom to grab some napkins and clean it up. When she was scrubbing away non-gustily she spotted a purple and green capsule. At first, Kole thinking oddly thought it was candy; flavored grape and green apple. Then her instincts dubbed in and felt as though it were some kind of medicine her father would need or perhaps used. Leaving the napkins on the table she carried the capsule walking to her father's bedroom that was straight down the hall and taking a detour to the right.

She knocked on the baby blue coloured door.

No answer.

"Dad."

Kole knocked again.

"Dad."

She knocked a little louder.

Finally her dad opened the door his face-expression looked a teensy-weensy buzzed. Kind of "scary looking" was what Kole was thinking.

"Hi Pumpkin!" He said a little too happy but a bit gratingly. He wiped his hands on his brown corduroy pants. The powder looked to be green with little specs of black dots.

Suddenly she felt a little timid. Moving her feet uneasily. "Dad, I found this capsule on the table and I was wondering if you needed it. Now, I was going to-"

She was interrupted however when her father grabbed it gustily. She raised her eyebrow in complete disbelief. Why was he so fanatic over this little capsule? Noticing her father's hands had acid burns on them she gasped silently in alarm.

Before she could question him what those burns were from he thanked her, kissed her on the forehead, and went back to doing whatever. Her father not noticing the door opened to be ajar. Kole looked out the tiny opening of the door and saw her dad mixing chemicals that were bubbling in an electric skillet that were plugged in on the bedroom wooden floor. She smelt a strong odor that aroused her lungs really badly that her eyes watered and she found the sudden urge to start coughing but she swallowed multiple times to take away the urge.

What is my father doing? She thought. He was packaging those capsules into little ziplock bags having a Cheshire cat smile. He took one of the capsules from the container he was picking them from and popped it into his mouth.

Kole had the feeling like her dad was doing something wrong. Her feeling proved right. Her dad began shaking uncontrollably, his eyes rolling back into his eyes briefly before going back into the whites. He let out a sheer cry of pain but not so loud that if Kole had been back in the living room she would've not heard. Kole was scared.

She had begged her mother to let her stay home but her mother told her it was part of the divorce settlement, she had to stay over her father's at least once a week and every other weekend. Kole wanted to tell her mother he was using drugs.

Nevertheless, she didn't want to rat on him and never see him again; regardless of what he did, she still loved him.

Settling in her bedroom after finishing her tacos from Taco Springs she decided to make her first sound out of her flute. Yes, today after her last hour she received a school loaned flute. Even though Mr. Mod, the band teacher said it was unwise for her to be joining band, especially being a beginner in high school. Dilatorily, she were to get private practice from some highly gifted individual in band(she thought of Joey).

Aside from that though, Kole was going to self-teach herself how to play. She'll look at a few streaming teaching videos, get a Beginner Flute for Dummies book, and tie it all down with making progress. Gan self taught himself how to play the drummers throne(drumset, trapset.) How hard could it be?

Even though her father was a vertigo addict, and she was dealing with a divorce in her life right now she was enjoying playing the flute. Learning each note, phrase, and fingering diligently.

 **Garfield at home**

Garfield ate his tofu stroganoff. It was veggie night so it meant he had the choice to request Rita what to make for dinner. And the choice was tofu stroganoff. He printed off a recipe from online. Even though Cliff had thrown a conniption over the food he settled for leftovers from two days ago which had been his choice: Meats Night which was a meat lovers pizza. Despite being defrosted and overheated he chose that over tofu stroganoff.

Larry could've cared less. Garfield was made to bring him lunch because he had needed to do some hardcore studying for his upcoming flight exam. When he received Larry's dinner and brung it to him his nose was practically in a textbook. Larry didn't even acknowledge him, with one wave of his hand Gar was out the door and back to playing video games on his Playstation. After Streetfighters it would be Boomshakalaka!

Five hours passed and the blonde haired boy had soon grown tired but before he went to bed he knew he needed to get a slushy at the gas station that was a couple streets from where he lived. In spite of the gas station being in the bad part of town it was the only convenient store that could make the perfect tigers blood slushy. Of course tigers blood slushies contained strawberry and coconut but the main ingredient that Gar loved about their slushies was spinach juice. His favourite colour was green, thus it coloured the slushy green. There was a large amount of sugary syrup in the iced treat that you couldn't even taste the spinach juice. Other gas stations served green tigers blood flavoured slushies but those contained Liquid chlorophyll, it didn't taste or look as good as the ones at V's.

Gar put on his lime green hoody and walked out his bedroom. He could hear faint laughter in the back yard. Cliff was drinking.

After making so much money from race car driving and have recently retired at age 28 he had nothing better to do than date gold diggers, drink in the evening, and work as an on and off assistant for Steve where he worked.

He passed Rita who was asleep on the couch. Her brown hair was still in that big ponytail of hers while sprawled across the couch a bowl of ice in her hand.

Rita loved ice. It was something she craved nonstop. She loved it so much she even took piles of snow into ziplock bags, stuffing a lot in the fridge. That had been about ten snow days ago, when he was nine and a half years old. Smiling at the memory he took the bowl from her hand and set it down on the table. He then grabbed a purple and black quilt from the love-seat and laid the cover on her. Now, she looked comfortable– enough, to Gar anyway.

Besides, nights like these everyone was sort of relaxed since Steve was all the way in Gotham at a meeting, which meant he won't be back in two days. It wasn't that Steve was a bad person to have around but it felt like everyone in the household were walking on eggshells. Steve hadn't been in the best of moods since Niles, or Dr Caulder died. He had been like a father figure to Steve and to unexpectedly die the way he did. Steve couldn't accept it.

No, Steve didn't turn to drinking, being highly obssessive, nor physically abusive. He just wasn't Steve anymore. He became grouchy, he started becoming extra strict, he critcized everything, and he didn't seem like a father figure to Cliff, Larry, and Gar anymore. He turned into more of a drill Sargeant.

It got to the point where Rita had started sleeping on the havoc on the back porch, Cliff started hanging out at the auto shop and bar more frequently, and Larry stayed in his study all day unless he had to attend school. Gar, himself, hung out at Tavis and Gan's a lot and stayed in his room most of the time playing video games, doing homework, and listening to music. The environment in the house had seemed to change itself. The musical happiness wasn't there, no smiling faces, and true happiness. Everyone wistfully escaping to their Edens.

Gar walked into the garage and turned on the light. He was able to locate his skateboard that was squeezed tightly inbetween Rita's Yoga mats and Cliff's cups and trophies. After a lot of grunting and cursing he was finally able to get his skateboard out.

Stepping onto his Sakteboard letting up the garage door using the remote, he rolled out into the cool fall air, tightening his hood around his head heading towards downtown to V's.

 **Rachel at home**

The dark haired girl looked out the window smiling to herself. There weren't many days she'd faintly smile to herself but tonight she did. Rachel Roth felt motivated. She felt motivated to go to school tomorrow because she found something to look forward too.

To ignore all this loneliness she was feeling at home she could go to school happy. Her father hadn't come into her room tonight because he was out tonight doing things she never knew about. Maybe, getting his hands dirty that had cost her Mother to leave them a couple years ago.

After finishing her English assignment she walked out of her bedroom to her kitchen where the back door was. Grabbing her charcoal colored pea coat she walked out the door feeling the icy-cold air hit her face. A couple feet away from the expensive townhouse where she lived she looked back at it and tilted her head to the side. Thinking.

If her father were to come home would he notice she was gone?

No... He'll be too out of it to notice...

When she returned home after a couple hours, two- to say the least. Would she come home finding all her mother's things scattered about the house like last time? Her wedding dress, pictures, jewelry, broken perfume bottles, etc ... ?

Maybe, but my room may be in ruins again and he'll have it redecorated again; his way of saying sorry...

She walked down the street making her way to the abandoned building she truly called home. And that night she never thought she would welcome people into her safe haven and stumble across it as well.

 **Tavis and Gan at home**

"Bro," Tavis whispered loudly to his brother, "did you hear that?"

"What...?" Gan mumbled shifting on the couch snoozing soundly.

"Bro! I think someone's trying to sneak into our house... Oh, shit."

Tavis then jumped out of his platform bed staring out the window, his gaze full of alarm.

That had caused Gan to immediately wake, sitting up on the couch lightning quick.

"Do you see anyone?"

"I... See, a van parked by the tree house," he replied, "but I don't see anyone."

"But you said someone was try-" Gan began.

"Yeah, I saw someone run to the front-"

"Tavis you're an idiot!"

Gan immediately got up from the couch and out the room because it was his role to take care of burglars and such. If it were him to call 911(albeit Tavis's role) or actually tangle with the intruder; he had to deal with it some way but not murder of course. And when both parents had gone away on vacation or business. The brothers had actually forgotten. Maybe it was either-or? Business? Vacation?

Tavis was admittedly scared. If something were to happen to his brother, or some armed intruder came in he wouldn't know what to do this very second.

After, maybe, five beats he heard Gan shriek in pain.

Hearing that immediately made him grab a lamp that was sitting on the nightstand yanking the plug out from the outlet and running to the front room.

"Gan I'm comin', just you-"

His face met with Mrs Mendez's fist.

"What the fuck?!" Holding his nose until the pain went away.

She shook her head in utter skepticism.

"Ooh, Tavis. When you start swearin'?"she teased, crossing her arms.

Tavis frowned. "Since middle school," he grumbled.

"Ah," she picked up the lamp studying it, "and usin' lamps like bèisbol bats, eh?"

Gan rubbed the forming bruise on his arm. "What are you doing here Rosabelle?"

She smiled and held out both hands to the twins helping them off the ground.

"Let's sit down shall we and we'll get to that."

She walked over to the sectional and sat down. Tavis lounged in the recliner whilst Gan decided to sit on the floor freaking out a little over how serious Rosabelle looked? Was it bad news? Had his parent's in a plane accident and died? There were a lot of possibilities for anything really.

"Well," she looked at them like she caught them cheating on a math test, "I know you guys have school and all. And you usually have a morning routine you boys have to follow by your parents orders but I might be adding a slight change to it for the next couple weeks."

Tavis and Gan looked each other in the eye before Rosabelle began speaking again.

"Well, I have to come to work earlier now, 'cause I've recently been promoted in my nurse job and I can't take Will to school..."

"Wait," Gan said, "didn't you marry your high school sweetheart, who you had that on and off relationship with? Was it Leo with another name I can't pronounce correctly? - he scratched his head quizzically - why can't he take Will to school?"

She sighed frustratedly. "He has to wake up way earlier before Willy and I do so... I'm asking you and Tavis to take him to-"

"We don't have cars,"said Tavis shrugging, "I guess we can't take him to school so, you have to ask someone else now, right?" The teen was lying about the not having a car thing, but he was hoping to avoid having to wake up early and taking a bratty kid to school.

"You guys have pièrnas (legs) don't you? You guys can walk him, meaning you two will have to wake up earlier, let's say 5:30, and at 6:30 walk over to my house which is five streets from this house and take him to his kindergarten class-the school three blocks away from my house-and should get him there by 7:15. You two are some-what responsible."

"Rosabelle, we need to be at school by 8:00." Said Gan quietly.

She, not understanding that Gan and Tavis were being added on to another responsibility clasped her hands happily. "Good! Here are the house keys; and don't lose the only spare I have."

Gan took the keys begrudgingly.

Tav was the twin who usually misplaced things.

"I know I have to drive on the bridge that goes past the pier and lake but a sign said coming back 'watch out for pot-hole' or somethin', what should I do?"

"Go the opposite way down the road, turning a right where you see the lake on your left side while drivin'", replied Tavis.

After Rosabelle left, having explained directions to her house and other things Tavis shut the door with an annoyed face expression.

"Even though she's our former babysitter, do we have to do this?"

Gan shook his head frowning. "I guess... It would be the right thing to do."

After a minute of silence the brothers gave each other an agreeing look and said at the same time, "joyriding!"

 **####**

 **####**

 **Wally**

Wally stared at his face in the mirror. He didn't have so much scars like he did when he was younger. Like the one jagged scar that used to be on his left ear that was barely even visible now. That one red scar that used to be on his left cheek and now it's a white line that blends in with his skin.

He remembered how each of those scars came to be on his face and body. There were bruises too but they were barely visible as well.

"Wallace don't run away from me!"

"You little shit! no one loves you!"

Taking a deep shaky breath he opened the bathroom door and walked to his bedroom. Trying to distract himself he decided to phone Roy.

After about five rings there was still no answer. Wally hung up the phone and walked to the kitchen to find something to snack on. He was still a little hungry even though Aunt Iris had served dinner over an hour ago.

Looking in the cabinets, fridge, and pantry he found there to not be any snacks meaning Iris was going to go grocery shopping tomorrow. Sighing in frustration he ran to is bedroom and grabbed his wallet. Looking through it he came across a twenty dollar bill and ran outside. Seeing his scooter he decided he'd go stop by his favorite diner: Big Belly Burger.

 **####**

 **####**

 **Tavis and Gan**

"Woohoo!" Hollered Tavis as they drove fast paced around the neighborhood with the windows, despite it being below sixty five degrees. The easily tempered brother was enjoying himself.

Gan on the other hand was tense. It was really late this time of night and he was speeding. Even though this is how they took their minds off of things, he now wanted to go home and sleep.

"Tave, I don't want to drive fast anymore, wanna go and get some junk-munch at V's?"

Tavis gave his brother an annoyed look sighing in frustration.

"Seriously Gauche?"

(Gauche is Tavis's nickname for Gan, he uses it occasionally. But when he's angry or annoyed he uses it. Gauche means being socially awkward and unsophisticated. So, it's insulting because Tavis is practically calling his brother awkward, a dumba**, or just plain stupid.)

"Well, bro..." Gan shifted uncomfortably in his seat his hands still on the steering will, "it's late, and I could get a speeding ticket from the police and they could get the wrong idea. Like that you're drunk... And I'm on meth."

And after that been said Tavis did something that always bothered Gan. It'd been something he started doing when they were thirteen.

'The voice.'

"Oh, well I think we're going to get in trouble and I don't feel right driving fast, and don't want to have fun with Tavis..."

Gan tried hard. I mean extremely hard to not get angry. Because 'the voice' would've probably worked on the most patient person in the world.

It's like Tavis would imitate his voice, and exaggerate it on purpose. He would make it all high pitched and he couldn't describe it. It was really, really frustrating.

Maybe his younger self would've probably punched Tavis, or slapped upside his brother's head but he had self control when it came to using his strength and fighting ability based upon his frustrations and such.

"Damn, Tavis we'll still ride for a little bit...!"

His other half smiled in complete victory.

####

####

Richard had finished the last cigarette from the carton staring out at the sky from the balcony connected from his room.

It was pitiful in a way to relieve your stress by smoking. And Richard had always believed in that philosophy until last year.

Maybe he had a slight increased chance of getting lung cancer and other problems to his body yet, smoking helped him.

Putting it out on the balcony railing he stared up at the sky. Thinking his parents were in a better place.

His parents died a year and a half ago in a work mishap. They were the people who were the organizers, setter-uppers, and in charge of amusement parks; getting everything in order.

If that Ferris wheel hadn't decided to come apart the second they got settled in for a ride they would've never died. If he hadn't suggested they have some alone time since it was their wedding anniversary they would've never gotten on that Ferris wheel.

Richard was frustrated.

His phone vibrating he took it out from his khaki pocket and touched the answer button.

"Hey, Rich, how's it goin'?!" Roy said slurring.

Richard cursed silently to himself. He knew his brother-like friend was drunk.

"Where do you need me to pick you up?"

####

####

"I'm not driving away from the cops okay?!" Shouted Gan looking cautiously behind him. "I don't want to be on Channel 6 news!"

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Tavis asked sliding down in the seat. Practically on the floorboard now.

It wasn't the least surprising to know their joyriding is not of much "joy" anymore.

When the brothers had heard the sirens and the police telling them to "pull over" and "stop the vehicle" they almost wet in their pants.

Maybe, the smartest thing to do was to stop driving but Gan wasn't doing that. And Tavis wasn't stopping him.

'Stop crying bro! We'll get through this!"

"Lord, help!" He was now a little over the speed limit.

Gan wasn't tearing up anymore and tried not to freak out. He kept driving forward, still hearing sirens.

"Okay, Bro... take a detour to the right. Maybe we can hide in an abandoned building for awhile or something!"

"I'm not Johnny and you aren't Ponyboy. We can't be convicts or somethin'!"

But Gan still listened to his twin and took a detour.

Minutes after, they didn't hear the police sirens anymore they let out a breath of relief. They were still a bit cautious though.

Tavis and Gan glanced at each other quickly. That was twin communication for silently agreeing with something. Compromising.

Passing a diner, the sports academy, a high school, a mall, and many more obvious places to hide in. They decided to stick with an old abandoned-looking building, that was a former library-or maybe it was still a library. They didn't know. Although they knew it was a place they went to when they were younger.

Parking the voltswagon across the street in a community parking lot they got out of it looking around frantically. They were unbeknownst to the fact to KNOW they shouldn't have taken this all too seriously.

The police officer who had chased them for a while in his police cruiser, dog tired he was, was now at a local diner, munching on a monster burger and some fries, talking to fellow police officers.

"A little after two-thirty we'll go home... but for now, let's lie low and stay here. We could read-"

"Sleep." Tavis interrupted.

"We will Bro, let's just go inside."

Then on, the brothers walked inside.

####

####

When Richard walked inside of the house party. He honestly didn't know what to expect. Then again, he did.

As soon as he walked in he smelled a big waft of MJ and other substances he couldn't recall. There was loud obnoxious sounding music, some people he saw at school doing unbecoming things, temptation-seekers. Really, all expected.

Stopping in his tracks he spotted someone familiar looking.

When their eyes met he immediately knew who it was. Stephanie Brown. And she was pregnant.

Walking over quickly to him she gave him a welcoming hug. "Wow, Richard it's nice to see you again! I haven't seen you since the fifth grade."

"Nice to see you too...Stephanie," He said a bit awkwardly patting her back.

Stephanie was a bright young girl he knew in his childhood. She made good grades, was very athletic, and...had been very different compared to now.

But she was still bright and glowing. Sort of.

"So, when are you... you know," he pulled back from the hug and motioned towards her stomach. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"I'm giving the baby up for adoption," she replied bluntly with a sigh. Not bright and smiley anymore.

Before she walked away, she stopped and said, "Roy's in the den."

Richard really wanted to stop her and ask her tons of questions, like why she was in this Hell-hole. He wanted to catch up on things and talk about old times, yet he bit his tongue and decided to go to Roy. Who he found in a lip lock with some Asian girl.

In the course of this smoked up-booze filled home, Roy was playing tonsil hockey. Roy didn't even tell him he was in a relationship with someone. Probably not even in a relationship.

"Roy, I'm here, let's go." He said patiently enough. Staring at a picture of arrows and bats shooting at a clown. Weird.

Expected. Roy didn't hear him. Him and the girl continued to make out.

"Roy, come on!"

Kissing... And kissing. Richard growing more frustrated.

"This is how you handle this!" An African American girl with a quick-weave exclaimed all-knowingly. She came fourth with a bucket of water shoving Richard out of the way, and splashed the bucket all over Roy and his make out partner.

"What the hell!" Roy yelled, intoxicated. "Couldn't you see I was in the middle of somethin'?" He pointed at the girl he was making out with seconds ago, who was yelling in some foreign language at the girl who held the bucket-that formerly had water in it.

Richard grabbed Roy's arm dragging him outside on the porch. "You called and said for me to come and pick you up. That's what I'm doing."

Roy shrugged and scratched his buns, clearly absent-minded at the moment. He then held his stomach over the porch in an up chuck-like position. Crouched over, looking green in the face.

Richard distracted himself by looking at his watch; checking the time.

It was late.

####

####

Wally smiled happily with a full stomach cruising down twelfth street. Minding his own business. Looking on both sides he saw some houses that already had lights-out and a minority of the houses were having parties.

So when, by a chance. He saw Roy Harper vomiting on a row of American violets, wet like a mermaid, he stopped his scooter.

Especially when he saw Richard Grayson patting the puking teen's back yelling at him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay this is a long chapter, next chapter will be shorter. But the reason why this chapter turned out to be so long was because there was a lot of scene changes and I eventually want the characters to be back in high school. I might show a couple scenes in the abandoned library but at school the bonding will be mentioned. You get me? Thanks for favouriting, following, and reviewing.**

 **JP-Ryder : _You guessed right (Phobia)...and I'm so glad you reviewed. I will accept the teacher recommendations cuz I did need to figure out what kind of teacher a comic book character would be. :D Yeah, you and Reed must think the same, because she suggested that I portray Malcolm a bit differently in that way._**

 **Artemis Raven Courtney: _Raven and the abuse is what can make High School AUs totally inter_** _esting **, you are indeed right. But instead of abuse there is going to be something entirely different to the point where Trigon will be minor barely-even-there character. Wait– there might be bruises! BBRae will start being hinted at and they'll be the first to actually have a conversation that goes well...hopefully! Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it!**_

 **MSBlackmon : _This is an EVEN longer chapter! So, I know you won't mind the length of it, and I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Appreciate your commentary! /BD (supposed to be a sunglasses smiley face!)_**


End file.
